It is proposed to consolidate and support a core facility that will provide technical expertise and well-maintained, up-to-date equipment for electron- microscopic and light-microscopic studies associated with this Program Project. The instrumentation and physical facilities are already in place. Other NIH-supported investigators in addition to the participants in this Program Project will benefit from this facility.